Tears Of Crimson
by KarmaJayne
Summary: Hermione and Draco. Two very different people living remarkably similar lives. Will they be able to sort though their problems, or will there be too much standing in their way? Rated for suicidal tendencies and language. Please read and review.
1. Resolutions

"Aunty Carolyn!" Hermione exclaimed as she entered the lounge, "When did you get back? How come you never told me you were coming?" Mia paused as she saw the tears in the other woman's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Mia, sweetheart, I have to tell you something, sit down" Mia's Aunt gently led her to a chair, before kneeling in front of her.

"I really don't want to be the one to tell you this, but you know that everything good comes to an end, don't you?" She paused until the younger girl nodded "everybody has their time on earth, and after that they move on to a better place, but they will always be in out hearts, never you forget that, you can never loose touch with someone unless you chose to, they will always be in here" She said, gently touching Mia's heart.

"Aunty, what are you saying" Mia asked, fear kicking in.

"Mia, sweetie, your parents were in an accident…"

"What?" Mia said, her voice going cold "you're lying"

"I would never lie about this"

"IT'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY!!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN ON MY BIRTHDAY!!!"

"Mia, honey, calm down, your mother is still alive, she is in a coma at the hospital, but your father didn't make it, I'm so sorry, I know this is going to be the worst day in your life, but please, don't push me away, I will be here for you" Carolyn said as Mia tried to leave the room.

"I need to be alone," Mia cried as she bolted from the house.

Instinct kicked in, and before long Mia found herself walking up the steps at the hospital.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you?" A nurse asked, looking concerned at Mia's puffy eyes.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I was told my mother was here, in a coma, please, I would like to see her" Mia choked out, with more calmness than she felt.

"Oh, I see, here, I'll show you the way, I'm so sorry, this must be very hard for you" Mia only nodded at the nurses words; it was all she could manage.

"Here you are, if you need anything, just ring the bell, a nurse will be along to check on your mother shortly, good luck" The nurse said, with a small smile.

Mia walked in the small room in a daze, only focusing on her mother. She was covered as far as Mia could see with bruises, her face swollen so badly she was almost unrecognizable.

Mia dropped into the seat beside the bed, "Oh mom, I can't believe this is happening, please wake up, I know you can, you must be able to hear me, please mom don't leave me, I need you please I know you have the strength to fight this, remember when you had pneumonia and you were terrified 'cause we all had to go into isolation to stop you getting sicker, but you pulled though even when you didn't think you could and you pulled though, you were fine and you will be this time as well, I know you will be, please you have to answer me mommy, I know you can do this, your strong a fighter, isn't that what you used to always tell me when I'd come home crying after being picked on at school, you can make it, I know you can. Please mommy, wake up, you have to, I love you"

A hand on Mia's shoulder made her jump, it was the nurse from before. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's someone here to see you. I think she said she was your Aunt, would you like me to sent her in?"

"Oh, sure, go ahead, thank you"

"Its no problem, my name is Destiny by the way," The nurse- Destiny- said, holding out a hand"

Mia accepted the handshake, "Mia, pity we couldn't meet under better circumstances"

"That's for sure, I'll sent you Aunt in now"

Mia turned back to her mother, wiping the tears from her eyes, she didn't want her mother to wake up and find her crying, she had to be strong.

"Mia, honey, I thought you might be here" Carolyn said, trying to take Mia into her arms, but the young girl pushed her away.

"Mia… you're allowed to be comforted"

"I don't need it, I still have my mom, and when she wakes up we will grieve for Dad together." Mia said in her best matter-of-fact voice.

"And what if she doesn't" Carolyn said softly.

"How dare you, get out, now, of course she will wake up, we just have to stay positive, you'll see, you just have no faith in her, she will prove you wrong, she WILL wake up, and you'll regret ever saying such a terrible thing, now GET OUT! We don't need you, or your negativity"

"Mia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, and I just…"

"I said get OUT!!!" Mia said, her voice rising shrilly.

And this was how it continued for the next nine days, Mia refusing to see her Aunt, never leaving her mothers bedside, and not allowing the notion to enter her head that maybe, just maybe, her mother would never wake up.

"Hey mommy" Mia said exhaustedly on the 13th of August "I can't wait to talk to you properly again, its going to be wicked, I miss you so much but I don't care what Aunty Carolyn thinks, you will wake up, cause you're a fighter, and you know you are, come on Mom"

A shrill whistle interrupted Mia's whispers, and suddenly the room was full of people, strangers, whom she had never seen before. Mia found she was shunted to the side, watching as these people surrounded her mother, inserting needles and a collection of other things into Mrs. Granger.

"Mia, this probably isn't the best place for you right now sweetie, why don't you come outside with me?" Mia turned to see Destiny, the only person she had spoken with these last few days, aside from her mother.

"Destiny, what's happening, is she okay? Please tell me," Mia said, panic-stricken.

A loud, long beep filled the room, and the head doctor turned to Mia sadly, "I'm sorry, but we couldn't save her, she put up a good fight, but in the end there was nothing we could do for her."

Mia turned cold; it was all over, in the space of nine days, she had lost her mother and her father, and she felt totally alone.

She felt arms surround her, and turned to see Destiny kneeling in front of her, crying, and hugging her. "Mia, I am so sorry this had to happen…"

Mia just pulled away "Don't. Don't say anything, there's nothing left here for me"

And with those words, Mia ran as fast as she could away from that hospital, and into the sanctuary of her small bedroom.

'_Oh god, this can't be happening' _Mia thought as she sat in a corner, weeping.

Something shiny beside her- under the dresser, caught her eyes, and she pulled it out. It was something Mia had once used to perfect herself; before she realized how bigger control it had over her life, and threw it away, where it must have landed there.

-FLASHBACK-

_Mia sat on the floor of her Hogwarts bathroom, it was dark, and all others were asleep, except for her. She just sat, thinking about her latest result in potions, she'd only answered 86 of her mid-term practice exam correctly, and in her mind that was no where near good enough, she was supposed to be smart, the class know-it-all, she couldn't afford to let other people down like this, it was unacceptable._

_She looked at the small silver object lying in her palm, and slowly uncovered her upper thigh; which was already riddled with scars. She pulled it down her skin, watching as a new wouldn't was created, then, grabbing her wand, muttered a quick healing charm, which took away the wound, leaving only a pale scar. She repeated this process over and over, exactly 14 times, once for each point she had missed on her exam. _

_"There" She whispered," that should make sure I don't fail again" Mia smiled faintly to herself, no one ever need know, no harm ever came of it, if she wanted to be the best then that's what she had to do, punish herself for failing, then she would be able to go back to being perfect._

-END FLASHBACK-

And now, over a year later, as Mia looked down at the small razor blade that had helped her through so much, and also caused her so much pain, she found that she couldn't resist any longer, and so, bringing the blade to her wrist, she cut.

Her Aunt found her ten minutes later, passed out cold on her bedroom floor, blood everywhere, and the offending knife lying on the floor beside her niece.

"Mia, sweetie, can you hear me?" Mia's brown eyes fluttered open, and she found herself staring into the concerned eyes of her Aunt.

Mia panicked, no one had ever found out about her habit, no one was ever meant to; she stared wildly around, trying to find an escape route, so that she could finish the job she had started, and be back with her parents. She tried to get off the bed, but her Aunt held her back, "Mia, honey, it's ok, please, stay, talk to me, I know you've had a shock but…Mia!" Her Aunt cried as Mia bolted from the room.

Mia raced through the hospital, not knowing, or caring where she was going, just knowing that she couldn't face her Aunt so soon. She slid on the tile floor and smacked into someone. "Mia, your awake! What are you doing out of your room?"

"Just leave me alone okay," Mia said, pushing herself out of Destiny's grasp.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I can't do that, here, I'm not going to make you go back to your room just yet, how about you come in here, talk to me"

"I don't want to talk, there's nothing to talk about!"

"What about this" Destiny said, holding up Mia's left wrist, or the other older scars on you leg?"

"They don't matter"

"I think other wise, come on, please, tell me" Destiny said, guiding the younger girl into an empty room.

Mia sat down on the bed, looking everywhere but at the nurse.

"I started doing it almost two years ago," Mia said in a small whisper, "If I didn't do well enough at school I would punish myself for it, one scar for every point I failed. I wanted to be the best; I wanted Mom and Dad to be really proud of me, I stopped after I realized that it was not normal, that doing it made me some kind of _freak_. That was roughly a year ago."

"Oh sweetie, you don't need to punish yourself, no one can be perfect" Destiny said, taking Mia in her arms.

"I know," Mia said, "that's why I stopped"

"Can you tell me about this?" Destiny said, indicating Mia's wrist.

"I just wanted to be with my family" Mia said, breaking down and sobbing in Destiny's arms.

Destiny muttered soothing noises to Mia until she stopped crying.

"Now, answer me honestly okay, no matter what you answer happens to be. Do you want to do it again?

"No, it was a spur of the moment type thing, I don't plan on repeating it.

Two days later, after psyche assessments and a promise to Destiny (who Mia had gotten quite attached to) saw Hermione Granger stepping out of hospital, her Aunt by her side, with a resolution to make the most of the small amount of family she had left.

Well, if anyone has read this I hope you enjoyed it, and please sent me a review with ideas, anything. This will become a Hermione/Draco story, with angst.

Thanks for reading- if anyone did!

**_Karma_**


	2. Going Home

"Well, if it isn't the little filthy Mudblood." Hermione had come to Diagon Alley to pick up her school supplies, and whom should she run into but the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy" Hermione had changed over the past few weeks, and was no longer worried about people thought of her; she just couldn't be bothered with the sweet and innocent act anymore.

"Oh, isn't it sweet, the mudblood learned a foul word, pity it only took you 5 years"

"Screw you."

"So, anyway Granger, who are you trying to impress" Malfoy said, looking at Mia's- or rather Destiny's (Mia had been taken shopping by the older girl)- style of clothing. A pair of hip-hugging jeans, and a tight baby blue hater top was Hermione's choice of clothing that day.

"Checking me out Malfoy? I'm surprised you could _lower_ yourself to that level" Hermione said, her voice dripping with venom.

On that note though, Mia thought, he doesn't look to bad himself, there was defiantly a six-pack under all that black clothing, and there was defiantly less gel in his hair.

"Don't flatter yourself Mudblood" Malfoy sneered, although he did look taken aback at Hermione sudden change in attitude- and appearance.

Recovering from his shock at Hermione, Malfoy snapped, "Why don't you run home to your dear little muggle parents, to people that actually _care _about you?"

Hermione went cold. "You bastered" She whispered, before running into muggle London, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

She ran home and into her Aunts arms. "Oh Aunty, I hate him, I hate him so much" Hermione sobbed. 

"Hermione, I don't have time for this, I have to work, and you know that, I'll talk to you later"

"Oh, okay"

"Goodbye Mia"

"Bye Aunty" Hermione whispered to her Aunts retreating back.

Hermione went up into her room, and sobbed on her bed, before realizing the one thing that could help take her pain again. And so, starting back on the path of destruction, she grabbed her shaver, and, snapping it open, took out one of the razors it contained.

When she was finished she took a look at her arms. _Sheesh_ she thought _it looks like my arms been caught in a fucking meat grinder. Pity I cant use my magic to fix it, oh well, I'll just do it the muggle way. _Mia fixed up her arms as best she could with her limited nursing skills, and put on a long sleeved jacket to hide the bandages.

Hermione wandered aimlessly around her childhood home, pausing outside her parent's bedroom. _I'm so glad I get to go back to Hogwarts. It's so weird and sad being in the house that I lived in with Mom and Dad, I wish Aunty had a house of her own in London, maybe its something we can look into, if she ever gets time to talk with me about it._ Hermione entered the master bedroom, and was hit with a fresh wave of sadness

"Oh god, Mom, Dad, why did you have to leave me, I miss you so much, I just turned 15, and you weren't there to celebrate it with me, it sucks, you hear me, I just want you guys back. I haven't written back to Harry and Ron since the accident, I don't know what to say to them, their worries don't seem all that important anymore. I know it sounds callous and cruel but all they have to worry about it what girls think of them- not me of course; they don't see me like that- but other girls, and of course- Ron especially- what's for dinner. It just seems childish now. I wish you guys were still here so I could talk to you properly, talking to thin air like this makes me feel insane, but I miss you guys so much, and this just helps"

Hermione turned and fled her parent's room, having heard the door downstairs, and not wanting to be caught in her dead parents room.

"Hello Mia dear. Work was slow today so I came home early, have you had a good time?"

"It's not been to bad Aunty, but I was wondering if we could have that talk now?"

"Oh, not right now Mia, work was hectic and I'm much too tired, another time maybe."

"Of course, sorry to bother you then"

_Why? _Though Mia as she got into bed that night _Why can I stand up to the likes of Malfoy, and not to my own Aunty. She wasn't busy at all today, she said so herself. Although, for her sake, it must be hard for her, talking about her dead sister and brother-in-law, but HELLO! Can't she see how fucked up I am over this. Oh well, Aunty can't help the way she is I guess, although it does make me mad._

Before Hermione fell asleep she remembered to check her cell phone for messages, there was one, from Destiny, hoping to catch up with Hermione before she went back to '_boarding_' school. Hermione sent a text message back saying. "Cool, shall we meet up this weekend sometime?" Not more then two minutes later Destiny replied, asking Mia to spend the weekend with her in her flat. Hermione quickly typed back "I'd love to, where should we meet and when" It was soon organized that Hermione would be picked up at twelve the next day (Friday) and stay till late Sunday, before spending a further two days with her Aunt then head back to school.

* * *

The next morning Mia told her Aunt of her plans, and packed a few items of clothing and essentials into a duffel bag, and waited for Destiny to arrive. 

After Destiny arrived the two girls shopped 'til they dropped- literally. Money was no problem for either girl, as Hermione's family was quite well off for muggles, and Destiny had her full time nursing job to pay all her bills.

The two girls stumbled into the flat, arms loaded with bags and bags of clothing, make up and accessories, as Destiny was determined to make Hermione into a 'normal teen'- meaning one who actually knew what mascara was!

When Destiny received a phone call at around 7, Hermione quickly snuck into the bathroom to check that her arms hadn't started bleeding again, and to put some more soothing ointment on them.

"Mia, what the fuck!" Destiny cried

_Oh crap _Hermione thought _I didn't realize she got off the phone, now I'm in for it._

"Its nothing, I fell over the other day and grazed my arm" Hermione lies, trying to cover it back up.

"Bullshit girl, you suck at lying. And by the way, grazes don't look like that. You forget I'm a nurse!"

"Just leave it Destiny okay? It doesn't matter" Hermione said, attempting to leave the bathroom.

"No Mia, your gunna talk to me, and your gunna talk to me now whether you like it or not!"

"Why, what's the point" Hermione asked quietly

"The point is that people care about you and are worried about you. We may have only known each other a few weeks but I still don't want you hurting yourself" Destiny's voice softened, "Is it the same reason as before?"

"No, I saw a boy from school, in London. He was hassling me like he always does and I basically told him to fuck off, and he told me to go home to my mugg- uh- parents, because they were the only ones that cared about me. And I ran home and my Aunt couldn't talk 'cause she had to go to work and I just went upstairs and got my razor and just couldn't stop myself from doing it, But I didn't go to far, so no harm done, right?" Mia asked hopefully not bothering to try and stop her tears.

"Mia, you're a smart girl, you know that lots of harm can be done from this. There are better ways to express yourself then self harming."

"Like what?"

"Well, personally I find music to help a great deal, I find a song that really describes how I'm feeling and play it over and over, and scream out the words, and I feel better afterwards"

"Maybe I should try it"

"Defiantly, its a lot healthier that what your doing at the moment"

"Your not mad with me are you, I really didn't mean to"

"I know you didn't sweetie, trust me, I know. And no, I'm defiantly not mad" Destiny said, pulling Mia into a hug.

"And you'll never guess who just rang either!" Destiny said, wiping away Mia's tears

"Who?"

"The principal of a boarding school on the outskirts of London, he wants me to nurse there! I start Tuesday!"

"Oh wow Dest! I hope it goes well," Hermione said, the news cheering her immensely.

"Same here, but you have to promise to write me all the time and not lose contact, you've become almost like the kid sister I never had, even though we haven't known each other all that long"

"Promise, and thanks, that means a lot to me" Hermione said, hugging Destiny.

"No probs Mia- why did you tell me to call you that anyway, you're real name's Hermione"

"Yeah, but I can't stand the name Hermione, its awful, and my middle name is Amelia, so I tell people to just call me Mia"

"Ah, that explains it, come on, lets go watch a really cheesy movie" Destiny said, pulling Mia up off the bathroom tiles.

"This wasn't the most hygienic place to have a chat was it" Destiny chuckled, "But I'm really glad we did Mia"

"Yeah, me too" Mia said, suddenly feeling as though a weight had been lifted.

* * *

By the time Sunday rolled around, Mia had been given a full makeover, taught how to apply make-up tactfully, so as not to over-do it, not to mention the bucket loads of money she had spent! _Oh well, _she thought _why save for 15 years and not enjoy it?_

Mia couldn't help but feel a little sad at the thought of not seeing Destiny until next holidays, what the older girl had said about them being like sisters had really touched her deep down, and had helped fill some of the hole in Mia's chest that had appeared after her parents death.

The next two days consisted only of packing her things, checking and re-checking that she hadn't forgotten anything, and of course memorizing her Hogwarts books. Needless to say Mia and her Aunt never got to have that chat, but surprisingly Mia found it didn't really bother her, because she understood that her Aunt couldn't help it, and found Destiny's suggestion of music to work extremely well.

Mia turned on her CD player, and put Stained on. She didn't know the title, but song seven seemed to fit her situation with her Aunt rather well, and after listening to it a lot, Mia found that she could handle it now rather well.

Your words to me still whisper, 

_Your face is so unclear,_

_I try to pay attention,_

_Your words just disappear._

_Cause its always raining in my head,_

_Forget all the things I should have said_

_So I speak to you in riddles, _

'_Cause my words get in my way,_

_I smoke the whole thing to my head,_

_And feel it wash away._

'_Cause I can't take anymore of this,_

_I want to come apart,_

_I dig myself a little hole,_

_Inside your precious heart._

_Cause its always raining in my head,_

_Forget all the things I should have said._

_I know nothing more than,_

_A little girl inside,_

_That cries out for attention,_

_Yet I always try to hide._

'_Cause I talk top you like children,_

_Though I don't know how I feel,_

_But I no I'll do the rite thing,_

_If the right thing isn't feel._

'_Cause it's always raining in my head,_

_Forget all the things I should have said._

Hermione turned the music down after the song had finished, mindful of disturbing the neighbors. Plus her Aunt would be home soon to take her to Kings Cross and she didn't want to get in trouble.

While she waited for her Aunt, Mia looked at her Prefect badge fondly, remembering the day she got it.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Oh Mia honey, we are so proud of you, we knew you could do it, didn't we dear" Charlotte Granger said, nudging her husband._

"_Mind you don't let the badge down girlie, you have a reputation as a good student, don't let this go to your head" Dan Granger said, but Mia could see the warmth behind his words, both her parents were extremely proud of her, even if her father was too embarrassed to say it._

"_Mia hasn't let us down yet Dan, and I doubt she ever could" Charlotte said, good-naturedly. _

"_Oh thanks guys, I'm so happy!" Mia cried, pulling them both into a group hug._

-END FLASHBACK-

Now, as time grew closer to 11am, Mia felt worried. Her parents never would have forgotten to take her to the station, but it seemed her Aunt had. When it reached twenty to 11 Mia finally gave up hope on her Aunt, and called a taxi to take her and her luggage to the station.

Mia made it with only minutes to spare; she raced to platform nine and three quarters, and jumped on the train just as the great clock began to chime. _Finally_ she thought as she sat down in the only empty compartment she could find- she wanted to be alone- _finally I get to go to the only real home I have left.

* * *

_

Yay! Second chapter out there and ready to be read- and reviewed!

**NeoAddctee-** Thank you so much! Your review helped calm my nerves that everyone was going to hate this story, and as for your Hermione/Mia question, I explained it in this chappie, but incase you missed it I'm calling her Mia instead of Hermione because her full name in this fic is Hermione Amelia Granger- and because I can't stand the name Hermione! 

**Lady Red- **Thank you, I'll try to update as often as possible!

Thanks for reading guys, much appreciated. And for any new readers, R&R!!!

**_Karma_ **


	3. Family Reunions

"Hermione, there you are!"

"Why didn't you answer our letters?"

"How was your holiday?"

"Why are you sitting all alone?"

"You look different"

Hermione sighed, it hadn't been five minutes into the journey and she had been found. As usual Ron and Harry bombarded her with tons of questions

"Guys, stop, STOP!" Hermione yelled the last part, interrupting their interrogation of her.

"Sorry for not answering all of you letters but I have been busy. My holidays were fine. I'm sitting alone because I WANT to, and I look different because I am different. Okay?"

"Uh, okay" Harry said hesitantly, wondering about Hermione's sudden change in attitude, usually they would have been hugged to death by now, and Mia hadn't made any move to get up at all.

Ron just stood there, to taken aback to do anything, it wasn't like her to snap.

"You can sit down," Hermione said, as the boys were clearly uncomfortable standing in the doorway.

"Thanks" Ron said, running in and jumping on the seat opposite Mia. He grabbed one of her muggle chocolate bars. "Can I have this?"

"Yeah okay" Hermione said, rolling her eyes when he shoved almost the whole thing in his mouth at once.

"Mia, can I talk to you for a second" Harry said, walking out into the corridor.

"Are you okay? I'm sure Ron- being his usual self- was to preoccupied with chocolate to notice, but you seem off, has something happened"

"No, nothing happened" Mia said firmly, not ready to tell them yet.

"Well, you can always talk to me okay?" Harry said, giving Mia a hug

"I know"

They returned to the compartment- Ron hadn't even realized they had left- and had barely sat down when Malfoy came in.

"What do you want?" Harry said coolly, not trusting the blonde.

Malfoy ignored the fact that Harry had even spoken "Mudblood, your wanted in the prefects meeting"

"Don't call her that" Said Ron, jumping to her defense

"Oh, aint it sweet, the Weasel's in love with the Mudblood, you two suit each other" Malfoy sneered

"You know Ferret, your going to have to cut a hole in your stomach soon" Mia said

Malfoy looked confused "And why would I want to do that Mudblood?"

"Well you've got you head shoved so far up you fucking arse you need a peephole to see what the rest of the worlds doing" Mia said, leaving all three boys speechless.

"Harry, Ron- I'll see you later" She said, and walked to the front of the train, where the prefect's carriage is.

* * *

When Hermione walked in she finally saw who the other two prefects were, Colin Creevey, and Padma Patil.

"Hey Hermione" They both said.

"Please, don't call me that, I hate it, call me Mia"

"Or Mudblood" Malfoy sneered from behind her.

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy, 'cause none of us are interested"

Colin and Padma looked at Mia in surprise, and then burst out laughing. Malfoy sulked in a corner.

"So, why are there only the four of us?" Mia asked

"Dumbledore decided that the school didn't need eight, and wanted to make the positions more competitive." Malfoy said lazily.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"My father" Malfoy said simply.

"Well, I don't think we have to stay here, so I'm going to go" Padma said

"Me too" Colin nodded, and they both left.

"Aren't you going back to Potty and the Weasel?" Malfoy asked when Mia made no attempt to get up

"No, are you not going back to you little death eater club"

"No" Malfoy said simply

They sat in silence until Malfoy pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket

"Malfoy, you can't smoke on the train!" Hermione cried

"Why not" Malfoy said in his usual arrogant manner.

"'Cause if you get caught…"

"Live a little"

"Its your choice" Mia said huffily, turning away from him

"Look natural for a second"

"What are you on about?"

"I'm going to do a charm, but you we both need to be doing something 'normal'"

Hermione, true to form, pulled out _Hogwarts- A History, _where as Malfoy just sat there glaring out the window.

Malfoy muttered a few words, and a bright light enveloped the two of them, before shimmering away.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, racking her brain but for once, coming up with no answers.

"To anyone outside we will look as though we are doing what ever we were doing when I cast the spell, to when I take it off. Even if they use unlocking spells like Alohamora they wont be able to get in."

"Let me guess where you learnt that one"

"You are right, its part of the Dark Arts, but its only a Dark charm if that's what the castor intended it to be"

"You'll have to teach me that one" Hermione said thoughtfully

Malfoy lit his cigarette and threw the pack to Hermione

"What are you doing Malfoy. You hate me remember"

"That was the other reason I put up this spell Hermione. No one can know what goes on in here unless we tell them, no amount of spying spells can break it."

"You called me Hermione"

"I don't hate you"

"What. You called me Mudblood and insulted my heritage for the last four years and you expect me to believe that shit"

"Yeah"

"Explain"

"My father always threatened me with death or worse if I didn't hate all muggle-borns, so I convinced myself I did hate them, and you copped all the shit from that"

Hermione was shell-shocked. "What made you tell me this now"

"Voldemort killed my father"

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she sat there gaping at him, recovering, she said, "So what dies this mean…Draco"

"It means I can be the true Draco Malfoy, not Lucius Junior"

"Hold up, if Voldemort killed your father then why were you nasty to me today, and at Diagon Alley"

"I knew you wouldn't meet me alone if I suddenly changed into the _real_ me, so I acted like I have for the last four years, got you into the prefect compartment, waited for the others to leave and yeah, you know the rest."

"How do you know I wouldn't have met you?"

"Think about it Hermione, your arch nemesis aka the biggest muggle-born hate in the school, and a rumored follower of Voldemort, asks you to come meet him for a nice little chat. I know what you would think, _'he's going to take me to Voldemort to bait Harry_' don't worry, that's what most people would think"

"So why the charm"

"Can you imagine if Weasley and Potter came in right now, me smoking, and you sitting there calmly listening to me spill my guts, holding my smokes- you can have one."

Hermione studies the cigarettes in her hand, "Why?"

"Trust me, you'll feel better"

Hermione stiffened, "And how do you know there's something wrong?"

"You look like you haven't slept in a week, I can tell you've cried sometime in the last day form the redness around your eyes"

"Is it that obvious"

"I'm very perceptive" Hermione took a cigarette, and, ignoring all the reasons against it, lit it with a wave of her wand. _It's not actually that bad. I could get used to it. And yeah, I do feel better, more relaxed, its like when I let go of a drag I let out the stress with my breath, not bad, not bad at all._

"Well, you like?" Draco asked

"Yeah, thanks, its not as bad as I guessed it would be…so, where does this leave us?"

"Well, we have to share a common room for the next year, so I'm saying we call a truce, and consider becoming friends" Draco said reasonably.

"I guess I could handle that," Hermione said, smiling a little.

They shook on it, and sat in comfortable silence till Draco spoke again, "So, I spilt my guts to you, do I get to know why you were stressed.

Hermione looked at the floor "I'd rather not go into it" She said quietly

"I understand" Draco replied

Hermione was shocked, Harry, Ron, Ginny or any one else would have pressed her for information, but Mal- Draco just let it go. "Thanks, I really appreciate it" Hermione said, throwing her cigarette butt out of the window.

"Want another?" Draco asked, holding out the pack.

"You don't mind?" Hermione asked

"Magical pack, refills all by itself" Draco said, throwing her one

"Must have been expensive" Hermione said

"Just a little, I don't want to lose it that's for sure"

"I bet you don't"

As the train ride continued on, Mia and Draco just sat and talked to each other, finding out they had a little more in common than either would have guessed. Draco took off the charm, and cast an air freshener spell, just in case they got visitors.

About an hour away form the school Draco fell asleep, leaving Mia to her thoughts. _Is he for real, how do I know if I can trust him, he seems genuine, but he may just be acting? I guess I should give him a chance, but I'll have to keep my guard up, just like Dad always taught me. Goddamn you'd think after a month and a half it would start to get easier, but it still hurts as bad as it did on the day. I wish you guys were here, you'd know what to do, Mom your instincts were always spot on, what do I do? Oh what's the use, you guys cant here me, nor answer me, you're gone, and there's nothing I can do about it. I'll just have to make my own mind up about him._

-DRACO'S POV-

_She doesn't realize I'm watching her, she thinks I'm still asleep. I wonder why she's crying, she looks so sad. I hope she believed me, I wouldn't if I were her, but I'm not, so I don't know what she's thinking. I hope she tells me what's wrong soon, she looks heart broken, not that I can really expect her too after the way I've treated her in the past. I hope she can forgive me for that. I shouldn't have acted like that. But if I hadn't I would be dead, Father wouldn't have hesitated to kill me, just like he did when Dimitri refused to go to the Dark side. Dimitri would have been twenty by now. I can't believe Father could do that. But he did, I saw it with my own eyes, he murdered Dimitri and erased all details about him, so if someone looked up our family name my brother wouldn't be on them, then threatened to do the same to me. I hope Hermione will understand why I acted the way I did, but with Father gone hopefully I can convince her, and the rest of the school, that I'm not the up himself prick I pretended to be._

"Are you awake?" Hermione's voice jolted me out of my thoughts, which was probably a good thing, as they weren't all that pleasant.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Hermione really was a bright witch, but she was useless at acting

"You were crying"

"Oh, you saw"

"Yeah, I saw, so are you?"

"Aha, its nothing really" I knew she was lying but I let it be for now.

* * *

3RD PERSON-

The train ride was over all too soon, and the four prefects found themselves reunited in a carriage. Hermione was a little disappointed that Harry and Ron hadn't come see her at all, but then again she was kind of snappish at them before.

All the students piled into the great hall, and eagerly awaited the feast. The sorting hat did its bit, and Gryffindor received twenty-two new students.

Albus Dumbledore stood up to speak, "Before your minds become to befuddled by our excellent food, I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly, Mr. Filch would like me to once again remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for many good reasons, and to please stay out, or you will be issued with detention. Secondly, Madame Pompfrey has unfortunately retired, but Miss Destiny Malfoy has filled the role of medi-witch, so you have no need to worry, there's still someone here to set broken bones, not merely remove them" Laughter broke out among the older students of the school, all clearly remembering when Lockhart made all of Harry's bones disappear. "Now, there's only one thing left to say- enjoy the feast!"

Hermione sat in shock, Destiny was here! She had no idea that Destiny was a witch! _Hold on, didn't Dumbledore just say Destiny Malfoy! Oh my gosh how did I not see the resemblance, they must be siblings! _

Across the other side of the hall Draco sat in shock as well, it was Destiny! He hadn't seen hide or hair of her since what happened to Dimitri. _I wonder if she knows I'm here? Does she blame me for not saving Dimitri, I know Mom does, even if she won't admit it, I'll have to go and talk to her as soon as possible. _

As soon as the feast ended and everyone was shown to their dorms, Hermione and Draco both ran for the Hospital Wing, neither of them knowing the other was going.

"Destiny!" Hermione yelled, racing up to older girl and pulling her into a hug "You never told me you were a witch!"

"Hermione? Oh my god!" Destiny exclaimed, returning the hug full force "You're a witch!"

* * *

Don't worry, Destiny and Draco's reunion is coming next chappie, and I can't wait!

Okay, Review replies!

**Reader- **I actually answered that in the next paragraph after that. But incase I didn't explain it well enough, her Aunt wasn't busy at work at all, and told Mia so in the first place, but then when Mia asked if they could talk her Aunt assumed it would be about her parents, and didn't want to talk about them, so made the excuse that she was tired from a hectic day at work to get out of it, forgetting though that she had already told Mia it was a quiet day. Make sense now? Thanks for reading!

**Dracodolenz-** Thank you!

**XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX-** Thank you muchly! I'm reading your story 'I Love You' (the one with the funny title that I have no idea how to do) now. Thanks for adding me to your faves!

Thanks for reading guys!

Karma 


	4. Secrets Shared

"How are you holding up?" Destiny asked Mia, concern evident in her eyes

"I'm really good D, nothing to worry about" Mia smiled brightly, she didn't want to concern Destiny

"Good I'm glad, you can always come and talk you me you know, I'd love you too" Destiny smiled

A males voice cleared itself behind them

Mia turned around, "Draco, what are you doing here?"The penny finally dropped and Mia looked between the other two people, whose gazes never left each other's faces.

Destiny walked slowly up to the boy, "Draco?"

"Destiny?"

Hermione watched from the sideline as Destiny and Draco embraced, and quickly decided to leave them alone. There was obviously something she didn't know about and shedidn't want to intrude.

As Mia walked out the door she took one last look at the two blondes, smiling when Destiny mouthed _'thanks'_.

_How did I not see it before, there both blonde hair, both have the famous Malfoy blue eyes, they really are spitting images of each other. I wonder where Dest fits into all this, Draco never told me he had an older sister, and Destiny always changed the subject when I tried to talk about her family, so I just dropped the subject.

* * *

_

"Hermione, there you are, we have been looking for you. Come along, Do you know where Mr. Malfoy is?" Hermione broke away from her thoughts to see Professor McGonagall and the other two prefects, wanting Draco and Destiny to have some family time, Hermione lied.

"I don't know Professor, but if you'd like I could go and look for him later, and show him the common room ect"

"That would be appreciated"

"So, Mia, what happened with Malfoy after we left" Padma whispered as they fell into step behind McGonagall.

"Oh, uh, we talked, and called a truce"

"You're kidding me" Colin broke in, "But he's always been an ass to you, and the rest of the school, why would you call a truce?"

Hermione thought fast, "Can you imagine us being trapped in a common room with Malfoy constantly at our throats" She said, mock shuddering

"Oh, true, I never thought of that" Colin said

"Does the truce count for us as well?" Padma whispered

"As far as I know," Mia whispered as they stopped in front of a portrait.

The portrait was none other than Violet, the Fat Lady's annoying and nosy friend.

"What would you like your password to be?" McGonagall asked the three.

They debated, and chose _'hope'_.

Violet swung open, allowing them entrance to their new quarters. It was gorgeous. The common room was a dark royal blue, with black furniture; the only thing brightening the room was a massive fireplace, which was cracking merrily. There were five doors connecting off the room, each labeled individually._ "H. Granger" "P. Patil" "C. Creevey" "D. Malfoy"_ The last room was not labeled, but upon entry the prefects discovered that it was a bathroom.

Hermione raced to see what her bedroom looked like, and gasped. It was not the Gryffindor colours she had pictured, but a deep dark green, which surprised her. Her bed was a black metal four-poster, with a black duvet.

Hermione went through a door to the right of her, and found herself in a massive bathroom, featuring a bathroom the size of a pool.

She went back into her room, and grabbed out her diskman, and preformed a tricky little charm that Malfoy had taught her, making the diskman work on the magic in the air, rather than electricity.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

* * *

_

"MIA!" Colin hollered.

"What?" She said, wandering back into the common room.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Listening to music, why?"

"How, were at Hogwarts, doesn't stuff like CD players and all that not work with magic"

"I know a spell"

Colin perked up, "Oh, you have to teach it to me, that's the worst thing about Hogwarts, no muggle music!"

"You like muggle music" Hermione asked, surprised

"Hell yeah! Anyway, me and Padma wanted to know if you wanted to come down to the kitchens for some cocoa with us?"

"Sure, and if we get caught we can always blame it on Prefect duties" Hermione said, smirking

"Every job has its perks"

Five minutes later the three were sat in the kitchens, food being piled onto them.

"Man, this years gonna kick arse!" Colin said, "We have an excuse to be out at night!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Padma said, a sparkle in her eye

"PARTY!" Colin shouted

"Wow, you two are really different this year"

"No Mia, your just starting to see the real us, and not from behind a book!" Padma said, laughing

"True"

The three talked well into the night, and Hermione smiled to herself _Wow, I'm finally starting to make friends that don't just want me to do their homework for them! Thank god I'm home again, I've really missed this place!_

-MEANWHILE-

"Dest, why? Why did you leave me behind?"

"Oh Dray, I didn't leave you, baby brother, Father wouldn't let me anywhere near you, do you remember when Father-"

"Yeah, I remember" Draco cut in, not wanting to hear the words

"Remember how you took off?"

"Yeah"

"After you left Father tried to do the same to me, saying that I'd corrupted Dimitri, and that he was going to kill me before I corrupted you, so I ran, I kicked him somewhere _'sensitive'_ and bolted. I tried to get Mother to come, but you know how she is, even after everything he'd done to her she still loved him, so I left. I tried to find you Dray, I checked everywhere I thought you'd go, but I couldn't find you. The next day I went back to the house and you were there, Father was out, probably getting rid of Mitri's body, and I snuck in to see you. Mother got to me before I could find you, and she told me that Father was at the ministry taking away all records of Mitri. Don't ask me how, he must have bribed someone- you know how good he is at that, but after that there was no mention of Mitri anywhere, although there was of me, but it said that I was a single child, not a twin. I went and stayed with Gamma- Mothers' Mom. We fought to have you put in our custody, but Fathers' money had reached places we couldn't even imagine, and our plea was denied. In the end we received so many people trying to dispose of us that we had to go into hiding. I guess if Father had really wanted us dead he could have done it, but to him we were no more than an annoyance, and he just couldn't be bothered, I expect."

During Destiny's speech Draco remained silent, but now he spoke "It's been five years Dest, I was only ten! How could you leave me like that for five years, do you know how much that bastered did to me?"

"Trust me Dray-dray, I know" Destiny said, reverting to her childhood name for Draco.

"What do you mean Dest?" Draco said, picking up on the bitter note in her voice.

"No, don't worry, its nothing"

"No D, we've been apart too long, I don't want any secrets between us anymore, and I want to know everything"

"This is against my better judgment little brother, but okay. You know what Father did to the Muggles he captured, before he killed them." She said, referring to the rapes.

"Yeah" Draco said, suddenly afraid of what Destiny was going to say.

"He did that to me."

"Oh Dest, I hate him, if he was still alive I'd kill him with my bare hands, I really would, there'd be nothing left of him…"

"Dray..." Destiny cut in "It's okay, it was years ago, I've come to terms with it, it doesn't matter" Destiny said, only lying about the last part.

"But it does, Dest…he tried to make me do it" Draco said, finally for the first time, sharing the secret that had haunted him for so long.

"What" Destiny went cold…her little brother was…a rapist?

"I didn't though Dest, he had me under the Imperious, but I broke free and ran, but I got so close Dest, I could se the horror in her eyes, could feel her terror, and I nearly did it I couldn't stop myself, but then I forced myself too. I feel so guilty Dest, what if I hadn't fought it?"

Relief washed over Destiny in waves "But you did Dray, that's all that matters. You did fight it, you never raped her and that all that matters in the end"

"So…you don't hate me for it"

"Of course not Dray, if anything I just hate Father more" Now it was Draco's turn to be relieved. He reached out and hugged his sister.

The two Malfoy's clung to each other, making no effort to wipe away the tears pouring down their faces.

"Don't make me go back their Dest, please,"

"Voldemort couldn't make me send you back there now that were back together," Destiny said "Nothing is going to separate us now. I promise. I love you"

"I love you too big sis"

* * *

Ok time for review replies wipes away tears

**XX-Dracos-Dark-Queen-XX- **Thank you once again for your kind words. Eek, you knew Destiny was a witch! I hope my story isn't too predictable! Please update your stories, I love them!

:( Only one review this chapter, you mean people!

R&R:)

**_Karma J_**


	5. Drifting Away

When Hermione woke the next morning, she found that she had fallen asleep on the couch, and someone had thankfully covered her with a blanket. She stretched to get rid of the pain in her back, before heading up to her room.

She showered and dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey guys" Hermione said,

"Hey, how was your night with the ferret?" Ron asked, or at least, that's what Hermione translated it to, as he was talking through a mouthful of porridge.

"Ron, firstly- swallow, secondly- it wasn't just with Dra-Malfoy, Padma and Colin were there too, and it was fine," Hermione said, quickly covering her slip up.

"Anyway," Harry said, not wanting Hermione and Ron to quarrel, "Did you hear what Dumbledore said last night, that new nurse is a Malfoy, I mean, I respect the guy, but hiring a Malfoy? Has he finally gone off his rocker, does he want us healthy or dead!"

"Harry! How dare you!" Hermione said, slapping him "I happen to know Destiny very well, and she is an awesome person, how dare you judge her just because of her family, I thought you, the famous Harry Potter, would have been above such prejudices but I assumed wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to study"

Hermione raced out of the Great Hall, her cheeks flushed with anger _How dare he, how would he like it if people judged him that way, how could they just judge someone on their last name, I know they hate Draco but goddess, they haven't even met Dest, and their judging her, argh I could just hit him! Wait! I did! Damn, I should have done it again! Argh!_

Harry and Ron were left bewildered.

"What happened to Hermione?" Ron asked

"Dunno, why was she defending a Malfoy?"

"Dunno, do you think this female Malfoy has put a spell on her, she said she knows her"

"Maybe" Harry said, rubbing his cheek

"Hurt much?" Ron asked, Harry removed his hand, and Ron gasped, on Harry cheek was quite a nasty red handprint

"She hits hard for a girl" Harry said, wincing.

Both Malfoy's had watched the girl run out, but only Destiny had been able to catch the conversation that had taken place between the trio. _Shit. I have to find Mia, who knows what those idiots have done to her emotions, I know what that girls like, she'll take it out on herself, in one form or another._

Hermione was doing nothing of the sort however. The teen was currently locked in her room, her stereo pounding out music.

_Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable_

_You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,_

_I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die,_

_Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable_

_You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,_

_I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

_Father, Father, Father, Father,  
Father/ Into your hands/I/commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands,_

_Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,_

_Trust in my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die._

When the song was over Hermione turned to see Destiny hovering in the doorway,

"I see you took my advice"

"Yeah, thanks, its great" Hermione replied

"Can we talk?" Destiny asked

"Sure"

"I know you're probably a little miffed at me about not telling you I'm Draco's sister…"

"Hold up, I'm not, really, I'm just confused as to why you were never at Hogwarts in my First or Second year"

"I schooled myself. You see, Mia, when I was 15 my Father, I'm sure you have heard about Luscious, killed my brother Dimitri, my twin brother, for refusing to join Voldemort. He did not know that I was watching, and I ran away, knowing I would be dead. I hadn't seen Draco since. He thought I'd deserted him, when it was the contrary, if I'd had a chance, I would have rescued him"

"Oh my god! Poor you, poor Draco, and Dimitri, that's horrible"

"I'm hoping to leave that all in the past now."

"That's a good idea, thanks for telling me, I'm not confused now"

Weeks passed, and Hermione felt herself drifting away from Harry and Ron, sure, they were talking again, but they still didn't know about Hermione's parents, and they definitely didn't know what Mia had gone through after their deaths.

Hermione, Destiny, and Draco became extremely close friends, and Hermione became like a sister to them.

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, totally off in her own little world, when she caught a little but of Harry and Ron's conversation.

"She hardly talks to us, but she seems to have an awful amount of time for those _Malfoy's_" Harry whispered to Ron

"I know, do you think she's under some type of Dark Spell? They could be controlling her to get to you Harry" This made Hermione's blood boil.

"Well, she not the same Hermione I used to know, and I don't really like the new her, she's all edgy and snappish"

"Harry, Ron, fuck you both. You don't know shit all about me anymore, you don't know why I've changed, and you haven't even tried to find out. You don't even have the balls to confront me yourselves; you convince yourselves that I'm under a goddamned spell! Harry- contrary to what you may like to convince yourself, just because you are The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die does not mean that you are the center of the fucking universe. Now if you will excuse me, I think I'll go find some real friends, you know, ones that care about people other than _themselves_" All this was delivered my Hermione in a cold, hard whisper, which made it seem even more threatening.

Hermione turned, and left the Great Hall, forcing a smile on her face so as not to worry Destiny or Draco, the only real friends she had left.

As soon as she was out of eyeshot, she ran, not stopping till she reached her room. Throwing herself under the bed, she searched for the small box where her athamae was kept, the only sharp thing she had left, after successfully hiding it from Destiny when she went through Hermione's belongings to 'keep her safe'

She bought the athamae to her arm, and sighed as all her worries dripped away with the blood.

* * *

_Sorry guys! (If anyone still reads this story)_

_I had the worst writers block, and starting school just made it worse, I know this chappie wasn't as good as I can do, but hopefully it has helped me to overcome my silly writers block!_

_Thanks to the very few people who reviewed, it's appreciated._

_Please review, give me ideas, I need them begs_

**_Karma J_ **


	6. Shadows Of The Night

_Harry, Ron_

_Do not come near me again. You are not the people I thought you were and I do not appreciate the way you judge my friends and I. If you cannot accept the fact that I have changed, and overcome the silly prejudice against the Malfoy family, then I do not want you in my life any longer. This is your final chance. I no longer care about stupid rumors, or about a family's past, but if you two still do then I will have to stop caring about you. Get over yourselves, stop being such gits, and let me make my own decisions instead of living in your shadows, or loose me forever._

Hermione 

As she attached the letter to her owl's leg and watched it fly away, Hermione felt her heart rip in two. No matter how harsh her words on paper, Hermione still cared about Harry and Ron, and hated herself for giving them such an ultimatum. As the tears cascaded down her face, she knew she had lost them, and she feared it was for good.

Hermione retreated into herself, avoiding all social contact. She went to all her classes, talked only to the teachers, and when they dragged it out of her, her fellow prefects and Destiny.

She built a wall around herself, blocking out all hate and pain, and refused to drop it. Destiny and Draco, being the closest people Hermione had, tried to get her to snap out of it, but to no avail. She wouldn't budge.

Padma and Colin also seemed to sense something wrong with their friend, and tried to console her. However, Hermione had been practicing her acting skills, and they were soon convinced that nothing was wrong.

Harry and Ron publicly announced their hate for their former friend, saying to anyone who'd listen that she was in league with Voldemort, and she was not to be trusted.

"Mia?" Came the voice of Destiny, "Are you in here?"

"Just a second Dest!" Hermione called, as she got out of the shower_. "Fuck, where's my wand?"_ Hermione thought frantically. Unfortunately for her, the covering charm she'd put on her arms had worn off in the night. _"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"_ She thought to herself as she pulled on a sweater_. "I'll just have to make sure not to take this off until I find it. Hopefully Destiny doesn't think to check."_

Hermione ran down the stairs to see Destiny waiting on the couch.

"Took you long enough!" Destiny exclaimed, jumping up and giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I was in the shower." Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Its ok." Hermione said, just wishing Destiny would leave so she could find her wand.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me and Draco?"

"Its okay, you go ahead."

"But I really want you to come. I haven't spent some good time with you in ages."

In the end Hermione relented, and went along with the other two, But not before finding her wand (exactly where she left it, on the dresser!) and re-casting the illusion charms.

In spite of herself, Hermione managed to enjoy herself more then she thought possible, and the afternoon cheered her up more than she had been in a long time. Harry and Ron both had Quidditch practice (sad as it was, Hermione still knew their timetables to the last class), so they weren't there to ruin her good mood.

Later that night, as Hermione was going off to bed, she heard music coming from the room opposite hers- Draco's.

_Your mother came up to me  
She wanted answers only she should know,_

_Only she should know  
It wasn't easy to deal  
With the tears that rolled down her face  
I have no answers 'cause  
I didn't even know you _

But these words  
They can't replace  
The life you  
The life you waste

How could you paint this picture?  
Was life as bad as it should seem?  
That there were no more options for you  
I can't explain how I feel  
I've been there many times before  
I've tasted the cold steel of my life crashing down before me

But these words  
They can't replace  
The life you  
The life you waste

Did Daddy not love you?  
Or did he love you just too much?  
Did he control you?  
Did he live through you at your cost?  
Did he leave no questions for you to answer on your own?

Well fuck them  
And fuck her  
And fuck him  
And fuck you  
For not having the strength in your heart to pull through  
I've had doubts, I've had fears  
I've fucked up, I've had plan  
Doesn't mean I should take my life with my own hands

But these words  
They can't replace  
The life you  
The life you waste

But these words  
They now replace  
The life you  
The life you waste

Draco looked up from his guitar to see Hermione hovering in his doorway. He blushed, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard your music, I'm sorry," Hermione said, looking down.

"Hey, its okay, I'm just embarrassed."

"Don't be, your really good."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione said, biting her lip.

"Sure, sit here." Draco said, and patted a space on the bed beside him.

"Who was that about?"

"My father." Draco said, lowering his eyes. His answer surprised Hermione.

"But, I thought...I mean…your song…its about suicide isn't it?"

"Yes."

"But, didn't Voldemort…" Draco cut her off

Draco looked down. "I…I lied"

"What!" Hermione said, shocked.

"Voldemort didn't kill my father, but he may as well have"

"Uh..." Hermione stammered, for once lost for words.

"Voldemort didn't kill my father. My father committed suicide."

"But you said-"

"I said what I thought at the time."

"I don't get you." Now Hermione was utterly confused

"My mother told me that Voldemort killed him, and I believed her."

"Until?" Hermione asked

"I asked a certain person I know how Voldemort did it. He told me the truth"

"Who?"

"My godfather." Draco replied, so quiet Hermione almost missed it

"And that would be…"

"Snape. He told me that he…uh…was _in contact_ with a few death eaters…" Hermione cut him off

"I know he was a death eater."

"Since when? How?"

"Long story, I'll explain later."

"Okay. Well, yeah. He still goes to Voldemort's meetings and stuff, and he told me that Voldemort never killed Luscious. My mother lied to protect me. He killed himself."

"So your song?"

"Was about my father. When he was a boy my grandfather abused him. It made him angry, unstable. That's what my song was about. The fact that my father was too weak to stand up for himself against Grandfather."

"Oh my god, that's awful! Does Destiny know?"

"I want to tell her, I just…" A cough broke off Draco's speech.

"You don't need to tell me little brother."

They looked up to see Destiny standing in the doorway.

"Not very observant are you Dray."

"I was kind of…distracted, I'm so sorry Destiny, and I should have told you."

"It's ok, I wouldn't have known how to tell you either." Destiny said, coming over and wrapping her little brother in a hug.

"At least we've still got each other."

Hermione got up silently and left, leaving the family to their moment. She crossed the hall, entered her room, and cried.

"_At least we've still got each other," Draco said, but I don't have anyone like that. Sure, I have them, but no matter what, it's not like family. Ok, there's Aunty Carolyn, but a shit load of good she does. The first thing she did when I left was sell the house and move back to her one bedroom apartment! I know she cares but she can't care that much, she hasn't written me once! _

Hermione, lost in thought, failed to see two cloaked figures emerge from the shadows between her and Draco's room, and like dark shadows, disappear into the night.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I feel so evil!. Chocolate frogs to anyone who guesses who the eavesdroppers were (its really quite easy!). Thanks everyone who reviewed, though you know how happy I'd be if I got a few more? It's that small button at the bottom left of the page, please? I really don't want to beg, but I will if I have to!

**Dragonmaster Kurai**- The song's Chopsuey, by System of a Down, ya gotta love it ) Thanks for your review, I'm glad you think its realistic, I have my doubts sometimes!

**Crazzy Goth Girl**- No worries, I have no intentions of stopping this anytime soon, thanks for the encouragement!

**SaveEmilyChick-** I'm sorry to hear about your friend. Getting suspended for it! That would suck. I hope your friend gets better, cutting and bulimia (forcing yourself to throw up) are not pleasant at all. If she wants to talk to someone who knows what all that feels like she can feel free to email me, I'd love to help her. Although I don't know if her reading my story is a very good idea, I'm worried it could be triggering for her. I hope she recovers soon, and that you stay safe as well, it's not easy trying to support people like that. Wipes brow that was long winded!

**Caligirl-HPLVR**- Thanks for your reviews! Thanks so much for the offer! I have actually found a BETA but I'll keep you in mind for another fic that's floating around in my nutty brain, if you're interested! Seals mouth shut I have said too much!

**Totowizofoz**- Thanks for your offer as well, as I said in the last reply, I have found a BETA, but I have more than one idea in my creative head! I'll keep you posted! Thanks so much!

As that's rabbit dude goes- "That's all folks!"

_**KarmaJ**_


	7. A Truce Is Formed

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione was shocked to receive an owl from her Aunt Carolyn. Her Aunt hadn't written a proper letter _once_ in the long months since Hermione had been back at Hogwarts, so it was a shock for her to receive something like this.

_Dearest niece,_

_How are you sweetie? I'm sorry about not writing before; I've been busy trying to look for a new house! My little apartment isn't big enough for the both of us, and you'll be home for the holidays soon, I can't wait! How do you feel about moving to New York with me, its just an idea, I've…well, I've been dating this man, he moved into my apartment not long ago, but its too cramped with him, and can you imagine what the holidays will be like! Say no if you don't want to move, it's not a worry, we can just stay here anyway. Tell me what you think of the idea._

Hermione sat gob smacked. New York? That was something she had never considered, albeit unexpected, it was something she would have to seriously consider. And why hadn't she known about this mystery man of her Aunts? She couldn't wait to hear more gossip on him.

_The other important thing I've been meaning to tell you is how sorry I am, I didn't treat you at all fairly after the accident. I know you wanted to talk but I was too wrapped up in my grief to deal with it. I apologize. Please forgive me, niece, I never meant to hurt you in anyway._

Hermione felt the tears cascade down her face, but no longer cared if anyone could see them, she was off in her own little world, where nothing except her and her Aunts words mattered. "I'm sorry too, Aunty" Hermione whispered.

_I was just remembering long ago, when you first found out of you powers, you were so excited. You ran the whole six blocks to my house just to tell me you were a witch, you were so happy, so carefree. I guess the main point of this is that when you got your letter, you ran straight to me, because your parents weren't home. I know I haven't been there to run to lately, but I want to change that. You always were my favorite niece!_

Hermione almost laughed at that, not matter how many times she reminded her Aunt that she in fact was her only niece, as far as her Aunt was called she was her favorite as well,

FLASH BACK

"But Aunty, how could I be your favorite when I'm the only niece you've got?" Hermione said, sitting on her Aunts knee.

"Exactly, you're my favorite and my only!" Aunt Carolyn said, and began to tickle the small girl.

"But-but, but that doesn't make sense!" Hermione chocked out through her laughter

"So? Why does everything have to make sense?"

Hermione pondered this thought, "Just, because!"

"Just because what?"

"Cause' I said so." Hermione said, sticking her tongue out at Carolyn. Her Aunt retaliated by picking her up off the ground, and carrying her, kicking and screaming, over to the pool.

"Uh oh…" Hermione said, as the water loomed closer, and then she was under, clothes and all. She came up coughing, with a plan.

When an arm was outstretched to help Hermione out of the cold water, the owner of that arm suddenly found herself a little off balance, and landed in the pool beside Hermione.

Hermione jumped out as quick as she could, knowing her Aunt would pay her back for the dunking.

Hermione and her Aunt spent hours chasing each other around the back yard, each of them landing in the pool more times than they could count.

END FLASH BACK

"Boo!" A voice shocked Hermione out of her stupor; Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and gave her a friendly hug, shocking the rest of the Gryffindor table.

"Hey yourself." Hermione said, plastering a smile on her face

"What you got there," Draco said, sitting in the empty spot beside her

"Oh, nothing…" Hermione said, quickly shoving the letter into her shoulder bag, vowing to herself to continue reading it later

Draco looked at her, not believing, but let it go.

"So, where were you?" He said, smiling.

Hermione, thoroughly confused by his sentence, just stared at him blankly.

"You were off in your own little world. I tried calling you, but you didn't look up."

"Oh," Hermione said, giving a little laugh "I was just day dreaming."

"Come on, were going to be late."

For the first time since she got the letter Hermione looked around her, almost everyone had left.

"You were so out of it you didn't realize they'd all left!" Draco said, barely containing his laughter.

An innocent "Oops" was all Hermione could muster

That was it for Draco, he let go of his laughter and the sound of it filled the almost empty hall,

"Oh shut up you," Hermione grumbled, dragging the idiot boy out.

"Nah, no fun in that." The blond remarked, giving her one of his infamous sneers.

"Whatever," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

The two walked in comfortable silence towards the grounds, both wondering what monstrosity Hagrid was going to inflict upon them, although Hermione would have never admitted to thinking it.

They arrived barely on time, ignoring the glares of their classmates.

Five minutes later and Draco was lost, he nudged Hermione "Hey, Hermione, what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Oh, honestly Draco, don't you ever listen? We're in groups of three for the next two weeks, right up until we go home for the holidays, and we're given eggs. We don't know what's in them, but we have to raise them, research them, and care for them until the end of the term."

"Are we in groups yet?"

"No, oh, wait, we get to choose them now."

"Ok, your with me, uh oh, do we want a Gryffindor and Slytherin to go with us?"

"It doesn't matter to me Draco, both houses hate me right now."

"I say Slytherin, because they are most likely scared of me and wont try anything."

"Ok then, but who?" They looked around, but before they could choose Hagrid was dividing up the remaining students.

Draco, Hermione and Blaise Zambini were placed in one group, and Neville, Pansy, and Goyle in the other.

They were given a medium sized black egg, with flecks of silver making a pattern Hermione, trying though she was, just couldn't decipher.

Pretending to study the egg, Hermione became lost in thought, _'Well, in the few seconds he's been our third member he hasn't really shown much enthusiasm, but then again he hasn't been outright nasty to me either, so it could be worse. I wonder what Draco is telling him, they look serious, knowing Draco it will be a threat of some sort._ Hermione pondered, a smile of sorts playing across her lips.

They worked together in silence for the period, each of them wondering how they were going to cope for the next two weeks, working as a team. They organized to meet later that night, to talk, and hopefully figure out what would hatch out of their egg.

The rest of the day was a hectic blur for Hermione, until it was finally time for them to meet in the Head's common room. Right on schedule there was a knock on the large door, and Hermione, squashing the poor butterflies trapped in her stomach, went to answer it.

"Come in." She said to Blaise, wishing her voice would stop shaking.

Blaise walked past her as if she were no more than a house-elf, and cordially greeted Draco.

They talked for a while, just Draco and Blaise, before Hermione was beckoned over.

"Now," Draco said, his voice the picture of authority. "I don't believe you two have properly met. Hermione, this is Blaise, Blaise, this is Hermione."

Blaise stuck out his hand primly, and Hermione shook, not missing how he wiped his hand afterwards.

"Nice to meet you." Blaise said, his voice loaded with sarcasm.

"Same to you." Hermione said, beginning to get agitated by the boy's arrogance. Once they were settled, Draco cast a spell. Hermione couldn't quite remember it, but it was obvious Blaise recognized it, for he hissed to Draco "We can't, not with the Mudblood here."

Draco ignored Blaise's comment, and pulled out his cigarettes. It was then that Hermione recognized his spell. Draco lit up, and Blaise held out his hand for the pack expectantly. Draco turned his back to the Slytherin, and gave the pack to Hermione. Blaise's face dropped, but he quickly covered his dumbfounded expression with one of anger.

Hermione sweetly passed the packet over to Blaise, struggling to contain her laughter at the boys near purple face.

Blaise snatched the packet, drew out a cigarette, and lit it, taking a long drag.

"Now," Draco said, and Hermione alone recognized the coldness in his voice that resembled his true feelings, "I'm going to set a few ground rules to you Zambini."

Both Hermione and Blaise's heads shot up at the use of the boy's last name, Draco was seriously angry.

"Firstly, if you ever call Hermione, or any other muggle born that horrible name in my presence again, I will not hesitate to spill your little _secret _to the entire school, where I am sure it will reach the ears of you family, and we sure wouldn't want that would we?

Secondly, Hermione is to be treated as an equal, for that is what she is. Do I make myself clear enough for you?"

Blaise didn't even try to cover up his expression. His mouth hung open like a fish out of water, and he was slowly getting paler as he realized just how serious the former Slytherin Prince really was.

"Crystal clear." Blaise said, finally getting the use of his jaw muscles back "I apologize." Blaise forced out, turning to look at Hermione.

"I appreciate it. Now that the air is clear between us, I say we try to figure out what the fuck this thing is!" Hermione said, pulling the egg out of her bag

Blaise was shocked at Hermione's choice of words. He, like many students at Hogwarts, had been under the impression that Hermione was a little nerdy type girl, who'd never uttered an obscenity in her life. '_Will the shocks never end?' _Blaise thought, before putting his head down to work.

By the time she was getting ready for bed Hermione had almost forgotten about the letter in her satchel, only remembering as she was climbing into her four-poster bed. She pulled it out, nestled under the covers, and began to read once more.

_I can't wait for us to be together these holidays, we have a lot to talk about, and Karl- the man I spoke about, wishes to meet you as well, I really think you'll like Karl, he's very sweet. As for where you'll sleep these holidays. As my apartment is only one bedroom I was planning on setting up a stretcher out in the lounge, I know it may not be overly comfortable, but I promise it wont be for long, we just have to decide where to live._

_Well, I'm going to have to leave this here sweetie, I want to get this sent ASAP, I miss you._

_Love,_

_Aunty Carolyn_

Hermione smiled a sleepy, lopsided grin, liking the warm feeling the letter gave her, yawned, and fell asleep, holding the paper close to her heart.

_

* * *

__Yay, another chapter done stretches fingers I HOPE YOUR HAPPY KEIKO! __Grumbles mean bloody beta-reader hehe_

_**Caligirl-HPLVR**- thanks for you review, sorry it took so long for this chapter- have a good spring break!_

_**hottennispro88**- umm there were two that talked about suicide, one in Chapter 5- Drifting Away- was ChopSuey! By System of a down, and the one in Chapter 7- Shadows of the Night, was Waste, by Staind. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**BIG A/N!** **This chapter goes out to Keiko- my amazing BETA! You guys should thank her, she threatened me with death if I didn't have this chapter done in a certain amount of time. So, this chapters dedicated to Keiko, my amazing slave driver/ Beta-Reader!**_

_Thanks for reading!_

_**KJ**_


End file.
